(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates storage boxes and more particularly, to a folding collapsible storage box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
People usually use storage boxes or cabinets to keep clothes, personal items, and other articles. Conventional hard storage boxes may be made out of plastics, wooden material, metal, etc. These conventional hard storage boxes are not collapsible, and occupy much space during delivery. There are combination storage boxes that are packed in a detached condition. It uses many packing materials to pack a combination storage box in a detached condition. When purchased a combination storage box of this kind, the consumer may take a lot of time to set up the storage box.